happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/On the Flip Side Chapter 13
I'm very proud of this chapter. I wasn't sure I could manage to keep it at the usual word count, I was tempted to break it into multiple chapters but I did pull it off and I hope you all like it, too. I think I got this. April 30th 1957 Weirdest… day… ever. So, remember how yesterday I mentioned how I wasn't going to go down without a fight against whatever's in my brain? Well, that's exactly what happened today. I woke up from a nightmare about murdering penguins to find another me. I know it makes no sense but I swear it looked just like me! It clearly didn't notice me and walked off, looking clearly distressed. I followed it, hoping it might be an ally, it was wearing my side's colors at least. I blacked out and found us in a fist fight, when something hit me hard enough in the head that it left me briefly stunned. I shook it off and turned to see another enemy with a pair of nun chucks. I disarmed the enemy but didn't attack him, focusing on my battle with the other me. It was fiddling with some kind of weapon that I didn't recognize. I used the nun chucks to knock the weapon out of its hands but failed trying to hit it with them as it blocked the strike with a hefty stick and disposed of them both. Another strike missed and it ran off, I followed, naturally. I spotted a gun lying abandon on the ground and of course, took up the opportunity to start firing off shots but it took shield behind a log. It stayed behind the log for a bit before coming out with a gun of it's own and returning fire and all of both of our shots missed. Not only did we look the same but our skills were identical, too. It ended in a shoot-off between the two of us until we both realized we were out of ammo. I don't know why this stuff was just lying around but we both spotted a magazine of ammo not far off. I made a dive for the ammo, knocking the other me out of the way. As I clicked the magazine into place, it used a flimsy-looking piece of bark as a shield. Rookie mistake, the bullets cut through the bark like butter. However, after a few shots, the bark fell out of the way and it was nowhere to be found. I blacked out and woke up to a bunch of arrows hitting my head by the shaft. Looking around, I seemed to be inside a base of some kind and the other me was across the room. I found that I didn't have the gun anymore but I found a bow and shot the arrows at it but it blocked them with a shield. I spotted a mace and went after it ready to stick but it threw the shield which bounced around the room and hit me in the back of my head and I blacked out for a short period before finding myself in front of a wire which I triggered before blacking out again. I woke up in a different place again which did still seem to be some kind of base but definitely different than I was in before. Me and the other me were struggling over a knife until it managed to knock it out of my head and it turned back into a fist fight. We both took multiple hard hits to the face and a hard enough hit caused us to fly to opposite sides of the room. Beaten and weak, I opened a cargo door, hoping to escape but instead found hundreds of versions of me and the me that I was fighting the whole time did the same thing revealing even more. Unable to flee, I went in for an attack instead and then blacked out. I don't know how any of this happened but, again, I'm sure the other me was some kind of physical representation of what keeps blacking me out. And I don't even know who won. And that's the way the cookie crumbles. Now all that's left is the Epilogue. Category:Blog posts